


in the end off all

by Falconangel



Series: if you love me let me know [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Chains, Death, Depression, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, I tag as I go, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Killing, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non con will not happen between Cyrus and Beck, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pain, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, The AU no one asked for, Wepons, but it's going to be painfull, have fun and but don't get attached to any minor character, i will kill more in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: the apocalypse strikes the grind and only few are left to survive.Beck agrees on a deal with Cyrus to get him to the outlands but it won't be easy.for how in these dark times is there light?and not to mention that in an apocalypse you should fear the living just as much as the dead.............aka the walking dead au no one asked for.





	1. deal

**Author's Note:**

> oke so i have been playing with the apocalypse au for a while in my head and why not do it?  
> it could have gotten a better title true but i hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> disclaimer i do not own tron, tron uprising or the walking dead tho it would be better if i did  
> ( i mean i wouldn't have canceld it)

Beck was running up the stairs as fast as he could. 

 

The building? Unfamiliar.

 

He wasn’t sure what cycle it was. It had been too long sins it all started.

 

It was just a normal cycle well, as normal as it gets on the grind. But then… rumors started.

 

About a virus spreading across he grind. Programs that came back from the dead and started attacking people. It seemed stupid first, but it had spread through the air and with all the deaths… it started in the west side of the grind but then it suddenly was all over. People tried to run.

 

But you can’t run from death.

 

Everyone started panicking and a lot of programs died in the chaos and those… came back.

 

Beck tried to get away from the city. To many dead and too many people. The plan was simple: get to the outlands, to Tron. But in the head of the moment he lost his friends. And now he was alone, hungry and as good as derezzed. Running from those things. He couldn’t kill them, they were people. They were once people and he wasn’t a murderer.

 

He made it to the roof and was lucky that there was a lock on both sides of the door. He grabbed the keys that hung inside the lock and ran through it closing the door quickly behind him. He stumbled over to the side of the roof and leaned over to watch the streets. Some of the dead were still entering the building. He hadn’t meant to catch all the unwanted attention and now he was probably never getting of that building ever again.

 

Beck took a few steps back and let himself fall on the floor. He was going to die. He hadn’t had energy in 3 cycles and had barley slept. It took maybe a few micros before Beck closed his eyes. 

 

Sure that he would never open them again. He’d given up. He had failed to protect his friends and he wasn’t even sure if Tron was still alive. He was to weak to make it. Just like he had been to weak to save his friends.  
…………………………………………..

One and a half cycle later

…………………….  
Beck tried to open his eyes. He wasn’t on the roof top anymore but on something comfortable. He felt warmth covering him and he was less hungry. Beck shyly tried to open his eyes, prepared to face the fact that he would have to get use to the light first. But found there wasn’t any. It was a dark and small living room. The only light was that coming from the holes and cracks in the big fabrics and other materials used to cover up the window. 

 

Beck found himself laying on an old couch the room had access to three doors, one was to enter the small apartment and the others ones probably let to the bedroom and bathroom. There was further towards the directions of Beck’s head a small bar with empty liquor bottles. Facing the couch, there was a small table and at the other side of it a big chair was placed. What was probably most interesting in the apartment was the program sitting inside the chair.

 

Wearing a black leather like coat and covered in armor was no other than…

 

Cyrus.

 

The older man smirked as Beck, who immediately jumped up from his comfortable position. The man’s eyes looked extra dark due to the cab covering his head. He was also wearing a teeth printed face shield. Much like the rebels wore on there masks when the revolution used to still…

 

Beck pushed the thought of how things used to be aside.

 

The older program was loaded but not with money. On his lab he held a big automatic rifle that was to be made to kill as many as quickly as possible. But aside from that… every part of his armor was made to hold weapons, aside from the big gloves, strong mountain shoes and bullet proof vest. Cyrus was completely covered in black dark clothing with his eyes as the only skin showed. He looked like he had blend in with the life amongst the dead.

 

“I suggest you don’t scream. You wouldn’t want to draw attention, and these walls are… thin.”

 

Beck wasn’t doubting it. He had been running threw a cheap neighborhood when running from those things. Of course the walls here would be thin and of bad quality. 

 

“how long have I been out?”

 

“you mean sins I found you? I’d say about half a cycle. You were tired… I see surviving is going well on your side.”

 

Beck huffed. He was starving and near dead. DEAD if he hadn’t been saved by his enemy. “drink” Cyrus commented nodding towards the glass that was placed on the small table. “you need it”

 

“don’t you need it?” Beck looked angry back at the man. He had tried to kill him and now… he was acting like they were friends. 

 

The man raised and eyebrow at the boy opposite to him. “I mean you’ll need it too so why give it to me? There is nothing you can want from me now.” Cyrus laughed at Beck’s words. “don’t think so badly of me yet, renegade. Everything has changed. You and me, the too of us are special. Maybe we this is the sign that we should… reconsider our rivalry.”

 

“don’t expect me to be that desperate for your help yet.” 

 

“you would have died, Beck. Now… drink” Beck looked at him shady not entirely trusting the man. But he hadn’t had energy in… how long? Cyrus probably fed him something but it wasn’t enough. His body was still screaming for it. 

 

The older man was pleased to see Beck lean in and take the glass, drinking the energy. “so, what are your big plans? Assuming you have one.” Beck said between taking sips from the energy. “surviving, but I think you have or had bigger plans. Don’t you?” Cyrus said while inspecting the ( now ) thin boy.

 

Beck looked down at his glass for a while not really in the mood to face the man. “the outlands… there is a bigger chance of surviving there and… I want to know if Tron’s alive and then go from there”

 

“I see, you do know that the entire way to the outlands had been overrun? The only way left now is-”

 

“though gallium… I know. But I have to try” Beck crossed his legs making himself smaller. He had to. It was the only reason there was left to not end this. “I don’t see weapons on you… so how are you exactly planning on getting there?” 

 

“what do you mean?” Beck said while putting the empty glass back on the table. “well you can’t derezz them with your disc. Unlike programs it will get stuck inside them. they’ll take it out and feed on your code. You didn’t know this?”

 

Beck bit his lower lip. “I haven’t killed any…”

 

Cyrus sighted deep he could have expected Beck to be like this, thinking those things were any other than dangerous monsters. The man stood up from his chair and put his automatic rifle against his chest holding it ready to immediately put a bullet in some’s head if needed too. “where are you going?” Beck stood up and threw the thin sheet off him. “out, you obviously don’t want me around so I’ll leave you to it”

 

Cyrus smirked walking away counting down in his head. Beck didn’t stood a chance out there without the older man. Both of them knew it. And so it was only a matter of time before…”wait”

 

The man was pleased to hear the body wasn’t planning on holding onto his stupid ideas and saw what he needed to do to survive. “yes, Beck?” 

 

“I- I just … take me to the outlands. I can take it from there. Just take me to there and I’ll give you everything you want.”

 

“that’s a long trip…”

 

“it will be saver in the outlands for you too. And you could use a mechanic.”

 

The man turned around. The boy had given in sooner than he thought. His original plan had always been to head to the outlands but something inside him told him to stay around a while longer, just a few cycles. And he had been right. The man turned around and held a hand out towards Beck. 

 

“I’ll make a deal with you. I will get you alive to Tron and you will do the entire way whatever I wish from you”

 

“and that will be?”

 

“you are not really in the position to negotiate.”

 

That was dangerous. He would give Cyrus complete control over him and that was just one of the reasons it was a bad idea but, how else was he going to get to Tron.? Against Beck’s morals he walked over to Cyrus and shook his hand. 

 

“deal”


	2. if we want to live they have to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is acually shorter than i had planned but i wanted to post something so here you go   
> i wil probably make the next one longer  
> but i also have to update sweet destiny so it might take a while though not as long as this update that if for sure 
> 
> sorry if i made any mistakes

They were standing on top of the building in witch the apartment where Beck had woken up in was located. Cyrus had chosen to use one of the apartments on the highest floor, close to the stairs. That way they had been capable of getting on roof of the building without having to face any dead. 

 

The older man was staring over the edge looking at the stores down on the steeds. A black backpack by his feed that he had hand carried with him. there were not many dead programs on the roads this cycle, which was good. The last thing they wanted was to draw attention. However a leak of those things didn’t mean they could just go down there and walk. There were to many to kill using a knife and a gunshot would echo alarming every single walker in the region.

 

“why are you looking at the stores? Shouldn’t we be…you know, on our way to Gallium.” Beck questioned, there was no reason for them to stay around any longer and the road would take long. 

 

“Not right now. First thing we need to do is get you in warmer cloths. We won’t have the luxury of blankets and heated apartments on the way and making a fire would give away our location.” The man said without facing the boy. He just kept on up serving the streets in hope of finding something useful. “There is a supply store down the road. We’ll travel over the roofs for as long as we can.”

 

Beck didn’t like the idea of having to postpone their plan. He wanted to get to Gallium as soon as possible so they could break up their temporarily alliance again. Cyrus was a murderer and a dangerous program, Beck hadn’t forgotten that.

 

Beck stared the floor of the building. Not feeling the urge to look down there. “here” the boy looked up again just to face a bag nearly hitting him. He thanked his reflexes for catching it but took a step back from the sudden weight that was thrown his way. ‘why is this bag so heavy’? Beck put it on the ground and opened it inspecting all of before putting the objects on the ground in front of him. 

 

The bag contained: some containers and energy bottles, a first aid kit that contained mostly bandages, a small knife set including holder, matches and ammo. A lot of ammo. “what am I supposed to do with these.” 

 

“you will carry the bag from now on. But wear the holster, you’d want to be armed.” 

 

“why do I carry the bag again?” the boy sighed. Obviously not keeping their deal in mind. Cyrus smiled. He had actually hoped that Beck would forget about it or try to go around the deal. The boy sill saw them as equal and the man would gladly remind him they weren’t. 

 

“because… you don’t want to break the deal now… do you?” The man smirked while speaking finding it rather entertaining. “but-“

 

“but what?” Cyrus cut Beck off. 

 

“…nothing” he replayed. That deal was already getting on his nerves. No doubt the man was going to boss him around their entire journey to gallium. Make him do all the dirty work. Though at least Beck didn’t have to run anymore. Nothing was worse than being alone out there, sure at first I wouldn’t be all bad but it started eating you, you start wishing someone was around to talk to.

 

Beck put all the things back into the backpack except for the knives witch he put in the holder and tied around his waist. “Cyrus?” the man hummed in response letting know he was listening. “how many of them… have you killed”.

 

“you mean the walkers?” Cyrus turned around facing the boy. Beck walked towards the man leaning over the edge and looked down at the former programs who strolled down the streets. “they’re called walkers?” 

 

“mostly, but there are more names.” 

 

“oh…” walkers seemed a matching name. It was all they ever really seemed to do when not feeding. They just walked… mindlessly, looking for food. 

 

Beck was pulled from this thoughts when Cyrus rested a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch and faced the man with a disapproving look on his face. “you didn’t answer my question though.”

 

“I don’t keep count. It is unimportant. But despite what you might think of me, I keep my word. As long as we’re in the city I’ll keep you save… but for that” the man stepped closer to the past renegade. “-I’ll have to kill. Either you make it, or they do”

 

Beck pulled his eyes away from the murderer and stepped towards the fire stairs. “just as long as you remember that we’re not friends, and that this doesn’t by any means makes me forgive you.”

 

“That world is past us.” 

 

“No, no it’s past you. But I’ll never see Abel again.” Beck didn’t look at Cyrus he didn’t want to. The only thing on his mind was Tron and the outlands. “murderer” the boy mumbled under his breath.

 

The man gritted his teeth. Arrogant little… he saved his life. That boy didn’t had the right to call him a murderer. “I saved your life. And you are not going to disrespect me like that.” Beck turned around shooting a death glare at the man who returned a deadlier one. “And you won’t…” he stepped forward pushing Beck aside making his way to the stairs taking the lead. “Consider that your first command. And I suggest you remember it well.” 

 

Beck watched the man making his way down the stairs stopping halfway where it crossed the ones of another building. He took a deep breath before following the man. 

 

No the murderer.

 

They entered the store through the back entrance located in a small ally. Cyrus was sure to make a good note of their surroundings. No walkers. And luck was looking at their way once more, the windows facing the streets were shielded allowing them to walk freely though the small store. Most had been taken away but there were still some items left. Beck had made his way towards the mechanical engineering section of the store trying to find something useful. 

 

“Beck” Cyrus spoke calmly. Not waning to alarm the walkers outside. 

 

The boy turned around and caught the thing the man had thrown at him. a rather annoying habit. He unfolded the cloth and found it to be an almost black hoodie with subtle lighting and large cab. “see if it fits.” He heard Cyrus call after it. 

 

Right, no there was absolutely no way Beck could have figured THAT one out by himself. 

 

He put down the backpack and pulled the hoodie over his head. It fit him well and was warm. Something Beck had missed ever sins the apocalypse had started. User how he missed heat.

 

That’s when Beck noticed a movement. Small but a moment. Close to some blankets and empty boxes in a dark corner of the store. He walked over to the boxes determent to get evidence of him not hallucinating. There it was again. A small movement in the blanket. 

 

He was about to pick it up when he heard a small moan come from underneath it. And when he realized it was too late. An arm grasped his wrist in a bruising manner and pulled him with a strong force towards the walker the arm belonged to. The corps shot forward and Beck stumbled back tripping over his own feed and falling. The boy let out a loud gasp at the surprise attack of the walker and started to panic as the walker pulled Beck’s hand towards its mouth. He hastily tried to get away but couldn’t get his arm free .

 

Beck tried to pull back but the walker was stronger than him and when it couldn’t mange to pull the boy in he shot forward. 

 

But it was stopped midair. 

 

Beck was breathing heavily still feeling the shock as he saw the knife that was placed in the walkers head. The boy felt a arm around his waist pulling him more backwards as the hand holding the knife pulled back, letting the walker fall into pieces on the floor. 

 

Beck felt a warm, calm breath against his ear.

 

“Keep your part of the deal. I’ll keep mine.” The man’s arm pulled Beck slowly upward but didn’t let go, keeping his mouth close to Beck’s ear. Trying to ease the shook a bit. 

 

“shhhh… you’re save… he’s dead.”


	3. learn to live with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke so this one is acually a lot faster updated than i first wanted to but i got a lot of hits and felt inspired and happy so yhea i wanted to update sooner however this one is shorter than i wanted it too be but i will probably update within the next week 
> 
> please remember that english is not my toung

Beck was looking at the cubes on the floor and forced himself to calm down his breathing. The last thing he’d wanted to do now was alarming the walkers that were outside on the street. At least Cyrus seemed to be keeping his end of the deal. Beck jerked away from Cyrus’s touch. 

 

“thanks” the boy awkwardly mumbled before walking away from the cubes toward the backpack he’d left on the floor. Cyrus was unimpressed with the apology but accepted it anyway. To him, getting on Beck’s good side was a priority. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was a long way to Gallium. 

 

“found anything useful?” the man asked. Both of importance and as an attempt in breaking the tense ambiance between them. “not really, I don’t think I will find a recoder is this part of Argon. If I want one we’d have to go towards…” Beck didn’t finish his sentence. Not that he needed to for Cyrus to understand nor did Beck need to explain why he wouldn’t want to go back there. 

 

“I found you some gloves.” When Beck looked up he found gloves midair heading his way. He almost dropped the backpack catching them. If Cyrus wouldn’t stop that annoying habit of his he could go join the pixilated walker. Beck let out another, this time more annoyed ‘thanks’. Before putting the backpack back on. Just as he was about to put on the other glove it hit him. 

 

“Cyrus?”

 

“yes, Beck”

 

“Why are you still wearing the hood?... We’re inside.” 

 

The man stopped walking and stood still for a Nano. “Doesn’t matter, trust me.” Cyrus said pulling his hood more over his head. 

 

Those last words came out softer. Sad almost... But Beck left it at that. Not friends just partners.

 

Cyrus walked behind the counter. This store should have some medicine left around somewhere. In the end they had: a hoodie for Beck, gloves, a pair of shoes that reached to just under his knees and provided more grip than his original ones ( credit to Cyrus for getting them out of the back what had included killing another two walkers), some medicine and motorcycle elbow and knee pads. It made Beck look more fit for the Grind of now. 

 

“looks good” Cyrus said letting his eyes slide over Beck’s body. The boy rolled his eyes at the man before putting on the hood an turning towards he man. “let’s just go.”

 

………………..  
Back on the roofs again Cyrus intended to move as fast as possible. That however was not as fast as he had hoped. This all had to do with a new factor in the game called Beck. He’d been used to always walk over the streets but had never really tried climbing the roofs much. Despite his trouble with getting anywhere he was good in recognizing the buildings as they wend. Them knowing their location made it easier to know which direction they needed to head to get to gallium and It made up for most time they’d lost. But they also had to be careful. In most cases just one walker had to look up at the two of them and they would have to put in on a running. And that was something they only could do if they saw a direct way to another building if not…

 

But the former renegades were lucky this cycle. Aside from 7 walkers that had been already on the rooftops and another 4 that came by surprise ( of course all taken care of by Cyrus). They hadn’t had any real trouble. So far the deal was working out good for the both of them. Cyrus had managed to speak to Beck without them giving each other death stares. 

 

Upon the end of the cycle they’d stopped and started looking for shelter for the night. There were more walkers out by nightfall. This was also when Beck noticed why Cyrus had managed to survive for so long. The man worked extremely careful picking out a building and upon entering had stopped and ordered they would find another one. 

 

It took them around five times more the time it would have taken Beck to pick a place to sleep. But after the second building he started trusting Cyrus’s instincts more. the part they found themselves in was under surviving planning of the occupation during the start of it. The purpose of the setting was to use the buildings as shelter for programs that had needed to leave their homes. It all meant to make it look like the occupation had it all under control and to prevent more chaos from breaking out. But all it had done in the end was creating buildings full of walkers and there was no telling witch buildings in the aria had been part of the program. 

 

So that had left them by Cyrus’s instincts. As much as Beck swore to himself that he would never say it out loud it was impressive to see the man work like that. How he knew if there were walkers in a building without needing to enter it. It gave Beck a save feeling. Not only hadn’t he needed to run one time this cycle, he had been able to drink energy and to sit for a few moments without needing to constantly look around him. 

 

It took another 20 micros before Cyrus had found a fit building they would be able to spend the night in. once inside they found the small apartment had been abounded. After Cyrus had inspected every corner twice he decided it was where they would spend the night. 

 

Beck didn’t need to hear one more word and let himself fall on the couch. The apartment had similar settings to the one he’d woken up to only the living room was a lot smaller. It was a nice apartment though, only there were some things that appeared questionable. For example the bedroom missed the bed and the bathroom sink laid in pieces all over the floor. But Beck honestly was too tired to care.

 

Cyrus put down his rife on a chair that was placed next to the couch. He wend to work covering up the windows against any light. 

 

“Beck”

 

The boy let out a grown before turning around facing the man sleepy. “what?”

 

“put some of furniture we won’t use in front of the door.”

 

“but it’s locked” he had walked all day. Did he really have to get up for something as blocking a locked door.? 

 

“Now” the man ordered, his voice low and strict. Beck gowned in protest but all the same let himself side from the couch and started pushing stuff in front of it. Which was harder than it might sound like. Because Beck wasn’t allowed to make any sound while doing so. As soon as he was done with everything in the living room ( including a glass and a faded picture) he started putting the furniture and every single thing he could find from the bedroom in front of it. Cyrus however made absolutely no protest to this. He knew it was a way of Beck to slightly mock him. But all he did was make the door more secure so there was no actual protest on Cyrus’s side. 

 

Beck headed into the bedroom once more before coming out carrying a blanket. He pulled it over himself and just let his body fall onto the couch. 

 

Unbelievable. How could Tron ever have though of him as the next Tron. His survival skills were terrible. Just the way he laid down on that couch. Deep sleep and facing the wall. Not even caring for the door or his surroundings. 

 

Cyrus, once satisfied with his work. Walked over to the couch. “Move over”

 

“Beck” the man got a small grown as response. “move over, now” 

 

“No”

 

“Beck”

 

“I am no sleeping next to .YOU.”

 

What? How could he still be this ungrateful after everything he’d done for the boy. The kid was selfish and arrogant, all learned from Tron. Not even as much as considering the reason why Cyrus had saved him.

 

But the man didn’t order the boy. Not if he would ever want to start an alliance with him. the man, instead walked back towards the chair and said down leaning backwards. This way he did have a better few of the door… but it was less comfortable. And he ended up looking into Beck’s direction instead of the door.

Watching Beck sleep was something he would always be able to do. It was always interesting how the boy could look like that. So careless. Like there were no dead programs outside wanting to kill them. Like he hadn’t been the renegade, carrying the weight of the Grind on his shoulders, like he hadn’t seen one of his best friends been derezzed in frond of him. No, he looked at peace. Save and sound and happy. Like everything was alright… 

 

It was only halfway though there sleeping when Beck lost the calm. He let out a scared yelp waking up the man who was in a light sleep in the chair. Cyrus first instinct was to look at the door but quickly realized it was the boy instead. And he was getting louder. Making more uncoverable movements that on their turn made a lot of noise. 

 

He was having a nightmare, a bad one.

 

And that was the moment, Cyrus heard the gun shots outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bit slow but that is because i am trying to work up to the reason why Cyrus took Beck under his wing instead of just getting there faster alone   
> and of course why Cyrus didn't take of his hood
> 
> will try to update soon <3


	4. a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke i so i srewed up the plan of updating around every few days but in my defence i just found out i have an uncle and two cousins and i have been sick for a while now  
> i will probably update every story this weekend though sins that would be the last thing i can do now
> 
> anyway hope you guys like this chapter

Beck didn’t want to wake up. 

 

He was comfortable and warm. A hand gently petting his hair and his head was resting on someone’s lap. He purred comfortably into the touch but quickly noticed that there shouldn’t be anything touching him at all. 

 

Beck opened up his eyes slowly to find Cyrus on the couch with him. He was sitting all the way to the left near the window, gently petting his hair and having placed Beck on his lap. The man’s eyes were focused on the door carefully watching. Cyrus was all dressed up again too, holding his riffle close in his other hand. 

 

The man’s hold and different placement had caught Beck by surprise. The boy jerked away from the touch but Cyrus held a strong grip on him and when he tried to jell at the man that he should let him go Cyrus’s hand was placed over Beck’s mouth and the man leaned in close.

 

“walkers” Cyrus said while eyeing the door. Beck’s eyes immediately shot towards the door and froze. 

 

Moans 

 

He could hear clear moans coming from the door and it didn’t sound like just one walker. He tried to calm his breath. Any noise would alarm the them of their position now. 

 

Beck lifted himself up just to get pushed down again by Cyrus who was holding him strongly in place. “why cant we just go through the windows?” Beck said almost soundless. “there is a herd outside” He didn’t need to say more for the boy to understand that they were trapped in the house. One wrong move ant the walkers outside the door would hear. 

 

The gun shots had created the herd. Cyrus knew they were fired close to their apartment and if he could hear it than so was every walker in the aria. It had also drawn the walkers form inside the other apartments to the hallway. Beck had begun mumbling and moving in his sleep when Cyrus was watching the window trying to see how bad the walker population had grown. 

 

A nightmare. 

 

And Beck was making enough noise for the walkers out on the hall to hear it. The man had rushed over to the boy and had taken him in his arms trying to calm him down. But they had heard it.

 

And now every walker was on their floor instead of the streets. They couldn’t make it to the roof though the halls and taking the fire stairs would alarm the walkers outside. He couldn’t kill an entire herd and running away would take a car or bike. They were simply trapped inside the apartment for user knows how long and with barley any energy left. Not to mention they couldn’t make any sounds. The walkers were on their floor but with all luck were unaware where the sound exactly came from leaving them strolling around in the hallway.

 

Beck buried himself away behind Cyrus’s hand. The man was a killer, this didn’t change anything. But in the end Cyrus was alive. Beck was when being honest, terrified of the dead walking around. He’d seen what they would do if one of them got a hold of you. Dead and yet they seemed to smile if they heard a noise or saw a program. Smiling before hunting them down and ripping them apart. He couldn’t face them, he couldn’t kill them even after what they did to Mara and Zed… to everyone in the garage. He was just a coward too weak to do it. 

 

The boy looked up at the man holding him ( in place) and narrowed his eyes. Cyrus looked different form the last time he saw him. Not different just because he wore different clothing but different. His lines were no longer symmetrical but rather looked like lighting. Though still very much alike first they were messier but not in a bad way. Cyrus’s eyes had changed as well. A lot darker and more yellow and deep dark green. Beck was only noticing now how much the man’s looks had changed. He’d normally carried his lines around proud but now was trying to hide them.

 

Both were pulled out of their thoughts when there was another gunshot fired outside. This time… further away and into the opposite direction.

 

They were alive? How? Cyrus had assumed that after the first 4 shots had fired that the survivors were no longer alive. This would create the perfect distraction for him and Beck to get to the roof top. 

 

Beck listened to the sound too but didn’t think of a getaway. No. No walker could fire a gun, this meant survivors. People that were alive and ……well. Every walker in the aria would head that direction as well. But he couldn’t just leave programs there. Beck had been looking for survivors for cycles without any luck, unless the man who murdered Abel is what you could call luck. 

 

The boy moved up and walked hastily towards the windows. Cyrus followed, They had to get moving so holding Beck close to him would no longer be any good. The man started to take down a few of the things he’d used to cover up the window revealing the situation outside their ‘save’ apartment. The streets were quite crowded with walkers heading towards the gunshot. It was perfect they could leave unseen towards the roof and head over the buildings into the other direction. 

 

Cyrus opened up the window without making any sound. Beck stepping outside first. The cold night air was cutting across his face but stayed still. No noise. Not even the softest sound as they made it up to the roof top. The man making sure that the boy was making a strong effort into staying close to the building. Their dark clothes blend in with the dark walls and they made it to the roof without any trouble. As soon as they were out of sight Cyrus pulled Beck away towards the other side of the roof. The boy trying to pull towards the gun shot, see if he could see the person that had fired the gun. But Cyrus didn’t give in. They’d need to get away from this place. 

 

They made their way over the roofs. Beck navigating their position. He knew his city and its buildings well and Cyrus made sure to pick the right path. The man took the smaller buildings with narrow paths, arias that would contain less walkers and avoided the bigger roads. There was nothing for the walkers to get here so the number of them stayed low together with their chances of being seen.

 

Beck was half asleep while following the older man over the buildings while trying to keep up. Cyrus seemed to be moving incredibly fast and without making any noise. It was only no starting to get to Beck’s attention now on how he would jump a rather big distance effortlessly and the young program had trouble keeping up with him like this. 

 

It was when they just started to slow down that they heard a scream come form just a few streets away.

 

No.

 

This was exactly what Cyrus had been trying to avoid. He tried to stop Beck but the boy was already running towards the scream. Survivors were something just as dangerous as walkers out there. Good people don’t survive. But sweet little naive Beck wouldn’t believe him. He would, just like he was doing right now, try to save the programs despite the danger that that would bring. 

 

Beck didn’t care that he was making noise anymore. Survivors, other programs than himself and …him. Who ever was out there needed his help.

 

“BECK” Cyrus yelled. They were already making enough noise running around like this over the streets in plain sight for the walkers to notice them. Yelling really wouldn’t make much of a difference now.

 

“Beck come here, NOW”

 

The boy wasn’t listening to the commands though, he just kept on running.

 

Just as he turned the corner with Cyrus following closely behind he saw what had made the sound. There was a group on the end of the street being attacked by walkers. Beck didn’t think twice and pulled out a knife while still running towards the group to help them.

 

What on the Grind was that boy thinking? What had made him possible think he could do anything against a group of walkers like that? Beck hadn’t even been able to derezz just one and now he was just going to put up a fight? With walkers? He was more stupid that he predicted the boy to be in this situation. 

 

Cyrus pulled out a big survival knife and caught up with Beck, passing him quickly he jumped between the boy and the group of walkers blocking Beck from doing anything. And with anything he meant dying. Cyrus jumped aside to avoid the claw of the walker before violently smashing the knife inside its head. The survivors were fighting back as well but seemed to have lost already there was one small one still standing who, in almost a clumsy was dodged a walker and fired a shot to his head. Clumsy or not one thing was sure, he was incredibly stupid. The sound of the gun being fired echoed throughout the streets. Cyrus rolled his eyes and pulled out one of his own hand guns and fired 6 shots all hitting the remaining walkers derezzing them for good. 

 

The man angrily stepped towards Beck. “What were you thinking?”

 

“I-“ Beck said blinking his eyes at how fast Cyrus had taken down all the walkers and in confusion not knowing what to say. He might not like it but he needed the man to get to Gallium. He needed Cyrus.

 

“you disobeyed me. You do that again an-“ 

 

“Beck?” Cyrus was interrupted.

 

The two of them turned around and looked at the clumsy program who had now taken off his hood. Beck’s eyes widened when he realized who just had called out his name. 

 

“Link?”


	5. Danger ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So am..... Late
> 
> Sorry I am trying to update everything and honestly you're all mine is just taking over my life
> 
> But honestly this story is more like adventures like it had no end like the real waking dead? Mostly because I keep coming up with new stuff
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Beck took one look at the program in frond of him before dropping his knife and running towards him.

Link did the same thing. They ran into each other hugging tightly. 

They hadn't known each other that good during the time that everything was still normal but this, seeing a familiar face again... was everything.

Cyrus wasn't really all that happy. If it hadn't been for the fact that Beck would probably stand on taking him with them then it had been because he was surprised. 

Link was one of the kind of programs to first have died during the first outbreaks of the disease. He was incredibly slow moving and rather stupid. It was easy to see that. 

Looking around, Cyrus didn't see many body's. Well maybe including the ones that used to be alive a few micros ago but from that it just had been a small group of walkers. An group of that amount should have been able to take them without any broblem. And yet there were laying dead on the ground and Link had fired a fucking gun. 

Guns were always your last option. They made too much noise and ammo was rare. It wasn't something you would just spill on a few walkers. 

He could smell them, a hurd. They were making their way across the streets towards them. 

He needed to get Beck out of here. 

Looking back towards the hugging programs he felt envy. 

Beck was the first one to break the hug. 

"Link I can't believe it's you," the young program said cheerfully.

"Beck I can't believe it's you either. I am so happy to see you. After what happened at the garage and... and... I just didn't think I would ever see any of you again. I thought you were dead," the program replayed.

Beck broke his gaze at the mention of the garage. Instead he looked down at the ground, at all the body's. 

"Link? Who were..." Beck said changing the subject.

Not that is was a better one. 

"I'm sorry."

"it's oke," Link interrupted him. "I didn't really knew them. I think they were thinking of dumping me anyway."

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the words. User why in ever would they think THAT. He anryly thought. 

"Well I'm happy we found you," Beck replayed. 

"So am I. I thought I was going to die for a moment," Link said with a sad smile. 

A moment of silence fell and Cyrus was getting impatined. That, and... Of course, the fact that neither Link nor Beck had let go of their hug. Not waning to admit having any jealously towards the level of affection Link was allowed to be on with Beck, he changed the subject. 

To something way more important anyway. 

"Firing the gun might make for that," he said with an sarcastic smile on his face. 

Their hug was now fully broken and Beck stepped between Cyrus and Link in. He did that for more reasons than just one. 

"Oh, right. Link this is Cyrus he," 

"I know," Link interrupted. "Mara told me, she told everyone. I know what you two are and that's good." he said with a smile as if he'd just told them they'd won a million. His eyes were adoring. As if he was just more than approving of something. 

Both Beck and Cyrus were supprised. Link... Knew? How much? 

"Oh, well... good," Beck stade, still surprised but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't know yet just how much Link knew about their... "relationship" 

The young program turned to Cyrus who inmidietly switched back to a serious face. He stepped closer to Beck and layed an hand on Beck's shoulder. 

The boy turned to face the man. "Cyrus... this is Link, an old friend," he said quietly. 

The man didn't focus on that. He pulled his hood lower trying to hide this eyes. 

"Beck they're coming. We need to move," he said with a serious voice and yet, he couldn't help but pull Beck possessivly toward him. 

"Yes." Beck said our loud. He needed to get out of the could and back into reality. 

There were probably walkers from all across heading towards them. They needed to move if they didn't want to get stuk and become dinner to those monsters. 

He turned to Link again and did exactly what Cyrus feared. "Link walkers are on their way right now. Every single one had heard that gunshot and they are on their way we need to get moving. But, you need to come with us," Beck said with an lot of confidence. 

"Beck," Cyrus said, making sure not to face Link. "Talk, now." 

Beck walked over to Cyrus who layed an arm around him and took with they boy a few steps away from the other mechanic. 

"He's not coming with us. End of conversation." 

Cyrus wanted to step forward but was held back by Beck who refused to move. 

"What? No. No Cyrus this is Link. I know him... I though he was dead."

"And so will we be if we take him with us. You do as I say."

Beck shook himself loose from the man's grip. He wasn't going to leave Link behind. Sure he knew that Link was probably way worse at surviving than him but he couldn't. He lost everything that day at the garage and now he had something back, so thing from his old life. He couldn't. 

"No, Cyrus please," Beck pleased. "Please we can't leave him. You didn't leave me and I slow you down as well. Please just consider that he could help."

"Beck," they didn't have time to discuss this. Beck needed to learn that he was the one making choices now, not him. And now he was here putting up big puppy eyes, begging him to take this... thing with them. 

"Please we can't just leave him here," the boy was basically ready to beg to the man. He new about their deal but this was another person. 

"Beck we can't now," 

"Then I'll be going with him." the boy said. He straighted his back to make himself look taller. 

"Excuse me?" Cyrus said. 

He was sounding angry all of a sudden, but, like, really angry. Beck took a carefully step backwards but still wanted to stay strong. 

"I... Am not going to leave him. If he isn't going with you then neither am I." the boy said. 

Oh by Flynn his own fucking name. 

"Eh guys," Link called carefully. 

"what?" both said angrily and annoyed. 

The turned around to look at the program they were just discussing when they saw what he was trying to point out. 

At the end of the long street and hurde of walkers was making their way towards them, closing in fast. 

Cyrus was going to murder Beck for this. He turned to boy towards him and looked him dead serious in the eye. 

"You own me one without question, no but no refusing." he said and turned quickly to Link. "Link, come with us NOW," the man demanded and took Beck by his wrist. It didn't had to be said again. Link was quick to be up and ready to run. He took the gun, a knive and another black bag from one of the pile of cubs and started running after Cyrus and Beck. Cyrus pulled Beck with him by his wrist to the way he knew was save. The young program started running for himself but did look back. Not at the Hurd but at Link. He was a lot diffent than from what Beck remembered him to be. Sure, everyone changed now. But Link was very diffrend. He didn't seem to mind the dead people from his former group either. But these were all questions for later right now they needed to find a way to shake of the hurd. They ran across a few small shops, into side ways, of the main road. Link hadn't been to this part of town before but knew he was better off now then with his old group. It was saver and even though he and Beck were never really all that close, he was happy to see him. He knew that this was going to be better now, saver now. Beck was a nice program and he could find it with Beck. Although he didn't think his boyfriend liked him all that much.

On top of a building just a street away from where they were running, a couple of men were standing and watching them. 

 

The man in the middle followed them with his eyes, deciding how to take on this new change in their plan. 

 

"We were supposed to get the supplies and weapons from them and run. What are we going to do now?" A man with blond hair and dull Grey eyes that was standing left asked. He was tall but slender and his hair hung backwards in a greasy way. Any people who would see him thought he would need a show. 

 

"calm down it's not like we can't do that now. Just going to be harder." A man on the right said. He had a bottle in his hand and looked like he was just overal waiting to kill someone.

 

"So? If those two hadn't shown then there would be no trouble." The man with the dull eyes spat back. 

 

"Shut it, both of you. We're getting those guns alright? It's our assinment and we goin finish it. Besides," The man in the middle was smirking and wickedly liked his lips, "They could be of value." 

 

He looked back at the young program that had been with the one who wore the hood. 

 

The man in the hood seemed off. Something was not right about him. For some reason he knew exactly what way to run to and what was save. 

 

He was the obvious reason to the kids suivival. 

 

"Are you talking about the riffle... or the boy?" The man with the bolle asked.

 

The program in the middle turned around and gave the man a knowing smile. "Why not both?"

 

"Yeah you're right, am calling dips,"

 

"You can't call dips on a person," the man with the dull eyes argued.

 

He wasn't letting a good shot down to the idiot who had been getting drunk in their missions. 

 

"Shut it you two. He will decide what we're going to do with the boy but I think everyone wants a bite of him," he said as he followed the boy running. He was adorable, cute face, hot body, omega, charming.

 

He could see by the way the boy was running that he was something else. He was more elegant and yet full of force, speed, power... trained. 

 

" Yeah but what about the guy with the hood? Doesn't seem very friendly."

 

"Like that's going to stop us. If he gets in the way we'll just shoot him. Don't worry about it," he said while looking back at them.

 

There was something odd about the man. He didn't like him or the way he was or what he was. 

 

"Come on," he said as he picked up his gun and bag, "We got a job to finish."

 

But he wasn't quite sure yet. The man with the hood on wasn't a program, 

 

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that danger ahead
> 
> Also Link believes Beck and Cyrus are dating because of what Mara had told him (basically Mara was a fan girl)
> 
> Also i have this terrible new fic idea that doesn't have any relationships (except minor Yori and Tron)
> 
> It's about Tron on a police force trying to take down Clu and his criminal empire and when the trying to take down one of his men Tesler he finds Beck and apreantly the man runs a profiel empire and Beck proofs as evednce and stuff so they need to keep him save witch becomes Tron's job but Tron is a broken soul and Beck is a broken kid
> 
> But they build this super sweet father son relationship and I just love them as a familie so fucking much
> 
> (no child rape or rape actually happens in the story bc NOOOOO)
> 
> And oh my god
> 
> As you can see.... This fic idea is just really strong however I think u might be updating Sweet destiny now

**Author's Note:**

> so let me know what you thought about it and feel free to leave comments and kudos
> 
> tumbler: goldenskyrose


End file.
